


believe me

by daffodeela



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, Midnight Talk, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/daffodeela
Summary: Mikasa masih merasa kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan gundah Jean turut terpengaruhi karena itu.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 3





	believe me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [percayalah padaku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286095) by [shafilaschtein (daffodeela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodeela/pseuds/shafilaschtein)



> Attack on Titan by Hajime Isayama. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Di tengah-tengah lelap tidurnya, Jean merasakan kasurnya bergerak dan membuat posisinya sedikit miring. Hangat yang bukan datang dari selimut menjalar pada punggungnya. Satu tangan seseorang melingkari pinggangnya sejauh yang dia bisa. Terdapat tubuh yang merapat ke punggungnya. Hangat napasnya meniupi tengkuk Jean.

Dia tidak mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamar ini hanya diisi sendiri, sebagai privilese dirinya yang bukan prajurit biasa lagi, melainkan seorang komandan perwira.

Jean segera menggenggam tangan tersebut dan mengusapnya perlahan. Matanya masih terasa berat dan belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Kamar itu gelap, Jean masih bergeming dari memutar tubuh dan tak bisa melihat, tetapi dia tahu siapa sosok di belakangnya.

"Mikasa." Suaranya serak karena baru saja terbangun. Ibu jarinya masih mengusap lembut tangan Mikasa, sembari dia perlahan-lahan memutar tubuhnya. Jean balas memeluk Mikasa erat-erat. Wajah perempuan itu menempel pada lehernya dan Jean merasakan kelembapan di pipi Mikasa. "Ada apa?"

Mikasa tidak menjawab. Jean semakin mengetatkan pelukannya dan mengusap rambut Mikasa. Dari aliran napas Mikasa yang bergetar, dia tahu perempuan itu tengah menangis. Lembap di lehernya kini sudah menjadi basah.

Jean tidak menuntut Mikasa untuk menjawab. Dia tahu perempuan itu butuh waktu untuk mengendalikan diri sebelum mampu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tangan yang sedari tadi mengusap rambut Mikasa kini sedikit menekannya, hingga dahi Mikasa bisa tercapai oleh bibir Jean untuk dikecup. Matanya masih terasa berat, otaknya dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dirinya butuh untuk melanjutkan tidur, tetapi dia menahannya demi Mikasa. Dia terus menanti sampai getaran napas Mikasa berubah normal dan tak ada lagi air yang menetes ke lehernya.

"Jean," bisik Mikasa. Suaranya sengau. Jean bergumam. Dia menarik mundur tubuhnya untuk menatap Mikasa. Kegelapan tidak merefleksikan apa-apa. Tangannya dijulurkan melewati Mikasa untuk menyalakan lampu yang duduk di atas meja nakas. Dia menyeka jejak-jejak air mata Mikasa. Hatinya terasa tercubit melihat sendu di wajah Mikasa.

"Sakit kepala itu datang lagi." Kata-katanya masih diucap dengan bisikan. "Lebih parah."

Jean melepaskan napas panjang. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah. Ujung-ujung jemarinya menekan kulit kepala Mikasa. Dia mengecup dahi Mikasa lagi. "Masih sakit?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Sudah tidak lagi semenjak aku berjalan ke sini."

"Ini tidak pernah membuatmu sampai menangis sebelumnya," ucap Jean. Kelopak matanya tertekuk membentuk tatapan kekhawatiran. "Ada apa?"

Mulut Mikasa terkatup rapat-rapat. Dadanya yang naik turun dengan ritme normal terasa di dada Jean. Jean menatap Mikasa dengan sabar. Kantuk yang sedari tadi mendatanginya sama sekali sudah tidak dia pikirkan.

Mikasa mencengkeram erat kaus di bagian belakang tubuh Jean. Dia menggigit bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Aku kehilangan diriku sendiri."

Suasana kembali hening lagi, seolah-olah sama persis dengan sebelum Mikasa menempati sisi kosong di samping tempat tidurnya. Jean memahami maksud dari kata-kata Mikasa. Dia ingat Mikasa pernah menceritakan padanya tentang kata-kata Eren mengenai klan Ackerman. Butuh waktu lama bagi Mikasa untuk menyampaikannya sejak mereka bersama. Dia ingat suara Mikasa bergetar saat mengatakannya, tetapi wajahnya tampak tegar tanpa tangisan. Jean tidak mengerti mengapa saat ini hal itu begitu mengganggu Mikasa.

Jean menarik dagu Mikasa hingga posisi mata mereka tepat saling bertatapan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum sedih. Di tenggorokannya sudah siap meluncur kata-kata: "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, Mikasa." Namun, dia menahannya. Dia takut membuat Mikasa merasa responsnya berlebihan dan merasa terintimidasi. Jean menyentuh pipi Mikasa dan mengusapnya menggunakan ibu jari.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa dirimu saat umurmu masih sembilan tahun, tetapi bagiku, kau tetaplah kau. Kau tetaplah Mikasa," ucap Jean dengan intonasi lembut.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, baik jika kau adalah dirimu yang kaukatakan dirimu yang sebenarnya di umur sembilan tahun, atau kau yang sekarang, setelah insting Ackerman-mu terpicu."

"Jean." Sudut-sudut mata Mikasa membasah lagi. Mikasa tak lagi menangis dalam diam, dia mulai terisak. "Aku masih memikirkan Eren. Apakah dia baik-baik saja. Apakah dia masih hidup. Apakah dia berada dalam bahaya." Kata-katanya terputus isakan lagi. "Aku merasa buruk. Aku sudah bersamamu selama ini, tetapi ..." Mikasa menutup wajahnya sendiri. Isakannya semakin kencang, tetapi teredam.

Jean merasa lehernya tercekik. Berdasarkan cerita Mikasa dulu, yang membuat perempuan itu begitu protektif terhadap Eren adalah insting Ackerman-nya yang diaktifkan oleh Eren. Apa pun itu, Jean tetap merasa tidak nyaman. Dia tetap merasa _terganggu_. Matanya dipejamkan erat-erat. Dia kembali mengatur napasnya.

"Mikasa," panggil Jean dengan nada lembut. Mikasa menurunkan tangannya dari wajah. "Beri tahu aku. Apakah kau merasa baik-baik saja dengan dirimu yang sekarang?"

Bahu Mikasa menegang setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Perempuan itu terdiam lama—yang Jean tangkap sebagai ketidakmampuan untuk menjawab.

"Kau menjadi prajurit terbaik di angkatan kita karena itu. Instruktur Shadis mengatakan kau prodigi karena itu. Kau dianggap setara dengan seratus prajurit biasa karena itu. Kau menjadi salah satu manusia terkuat yang pernah kutemui selain Kapten Levi karena itu." Jean tersenyum tulus. Dia menyelipkan rambut yang menempel di wajah Mikasa ke belakang telinga. "Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu kau seperti apa saat umurmu di bawah sembilan tahun atau sebelum kejadian _itu_ , tapi dari yang kusimpulkan, yang berubah hanyalah kekuatanmu dan," Jean menjeda sejenak dan meneguk ludah yang terasa pahit, "kesetiaanmu terhadap Eren. Aku yakin kau yang dulu masih ada di sini." Telunjuk Jean mengarah pada posisi jantung Mikasa berada.

Mikasa masih terdiam. Dia menyeka air matanya sendiri untuk yang terakhir kali karena sudah tidak mengalir lagi. Jean menarik tangan Mikasa ke bawah. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Mikasa dengan lembut. Leher yang sudah lama sekali tidak dihangatkan syal pemberian Eren. Mikasa bilang, dia sudah meninggalkannya. Dia sudah tidak ingin memakainya. Ingatan itu membuat sesak yang sempat mengisi dada Jean sedikit terkikis.

"Apakah kau pernah tidak memikirkan Eren dan tidak merasa harus melindunginya?"

Mikasa memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik. Saat matanya terbuka, dia mengangguk.

"Kupikir itu adalah masa-masa kau kembali menjadi dirimu, Mikasa. Kau tidak pernah kehilangannya sejak awal." Dia sempat menyentuh lengan Mikasa. Saat tersadar tangannya bergetar, dia menarik kembali tangannya ke sisi tubuh. "Apa ... arti Eren bagimu sekarang?"

"Dia keluargaku," jawab Mikasa tanpa jeda. "Dia seseorang yang benar-benar aku pedulikan."

Jean mengangguk. _Apakah kau mencintai Eren?_ Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalanya. Namun, Jean tidak ingin tahu jawabannya. Pertanyaan lain lepas dari mulutnya.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Mikasa menatap mata Jean lurus-lurus. "Ya," bisiknya.

"Katakan padaku."

Jean tahu dia terdengar putus asa. Kondisi saat ini pun seharusnya dia yang menenangkan Mikasa. Namun, dia butuh pegangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mikasa mengusap rambut Jean. Jean merasa perempuan itu dapat menghirup ketidaknyamanannya. Dengan wajahnya yang masih lembap dan mata sembap, Mikasa tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jean mengecup kening Mikasa lagi. "Itu saja sudah cukup," bisiknya, masih terdengar putus asa.

Mikasa menangkup wajah Jean di antara kedua tangannya. Dia berbisik pelan, menyatakan cinta lagi tepat di depan bibir Jean sebelum menciumnya. Jean memegangi tengkuk Mikasa untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saat tautan bibir mereka terputus sejenak, Mikasa membisikkan kata cinta lagi. Balasan ciuman Jean yang sebelumnya terasa putus asa kini melembut. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Mikasa perlahan sebelum meredakan bekasnya dengan lidah.

Dia memikirkan Mikasa yang berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya atas perasaan perempuan itu padanya. Hal tersebut membuat Jean berpikir dirinya pun perlu meyakinkan Mikasa bahwa dia tetaplah Mikasa. Dengan insting Ackerman-nya atau tidak. Sekarang atau sebelum kejadian traumatis yang menimpanya.

Dadanya terasa penuh, tetapi kali ini bukan oleh rasa sesak. Dia mencintai Mikasa sejak lama. Dia ingin bercinta dengan Mikasa sembari meyakinkannya. Tangan Jean memegangi pinggang Mikasa dan meremasnya. Dia beranjak untuk mengungkung tubuh Mikasa di bawahnya. "Kau tidak kehilangan dirimu, Mikasa." Jean mengecup pipi Mikasa. "Kau tetaplah Mikasa." Kecupannya merambat ke dagu, rahang, dan leher. "Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah Mikasa bagiku. Apa pun yang kaurasakan soal kepribadianmu, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Wajah Mikasa memerah, entah karena ucapan atau tindakan Jean. Jean mengecup bibir Mikasa lagi dalam-dalam. Tangan Mikasa mengalung ke leher Jean. Saat oksigen di paru-parunya mulai menipis, dia mengatur napasnya sejenak sebelum kembali mengecup leher Mikasa. Dia menggigitnya perlahan-lahan, dan memijat bekas gigitannya menggunakan lidah. Diisapnya di bagian denyut nadi Mikasa terasa. Mikasa mendesah pelan saat kecupan Jean semakin turun ke tulang selangkanya.

Tangan Jean menyusup ke balik kaus Mikasa. Dia mengusap kulit yang hangat itu dengan lembut sembari perlahan-lahan berusaha melepaskannya melewati kepala Mikasa. Jean mengecup dan mengisap bagian dada Mikasa yang tidak tertutupi bra. Mikasa melengkungkan punggung dan meremas rambut Jean. "Jean," desahnya.

Saat tubuh mereka sudah tidak berbusana lagi, Jean menyentuh Mikasa dengan lebih intim. Di setiap sentuhan dan kecupannya, tersalurkan perasaan sayang dan cinta yang memenuhi dadanya untuk Mikasa. Mikasa pun menyentuh tubuhnya. Dari bahu, lengan, dada, dan abdomen yang ototnya terbentuk dengan baik berkat bertahun-tahun terlibat dalam militer. Dia mengecup leher Jean dan mengisapnya keras. Jean yakin isapan itu akan berbekas. Tangannya semakin turun dan sentuhannya semakin intim. Dia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan erangan. Jean merasa gairahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Jean mendorong dirinya ke dalam Mikasa. Dia merasa mereka terhubung sepenuhnya dan menikmati saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Mikasa bersatu. Mikasa menjeritkan namanya. Jemarinya menekan punggung Jean. Dia menggigit bahu Jean. Jean mengerang.

Jean menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mikasa. Ditatapnya mata Mikasa dengan penuh sayang. Desah napas mereka saling bersahutan di depan mulut masing-masing. "Mikasa," Jean mengerang. "Aku mencintaimu." Dia mencium bibir Mikasa dengan hasrat yang meluap.

Jean masih terus mengecup wajah dan bibir Mikasa setelah mereka selesai. Dia menyisir rambut Mikasa—rambut yang sejak awal membuatnya tertarik pada perempuan itu—menggunakan jemarinya. Rambutnya kini sudah memanjang sekitar dua buku jari di bawah bahu. Dia ingat Mikasa pernah mengatakan bahwa sebelum bergabung menjadi prajurit, dia selalu memanjangkan rambutnya. Jean menghitung itu sebelum hari traumatis yang terjadi pada Mikasa. Dia semakin merasa bahwa Mikasa belum benar-benar menyadari bahwa dirinya yang dulu masih berada di dalam dirinya dan perlahan-lahan mulai terlepas dan muncul ke permukaan. Dia tersenyum sebelum mengecup Mikasa lagi.

"Kau tidak kehilangan dirimu sendiri, Mikasa. Kau masih di sini."

Mikasa menyeka dahi Jean yang mengilat karena keringat. Tangannya merambat pada rambut Jean yang basah, memelintirnya, dan mengusapnya. "Mm-hm. Terima kasih, Jean." Mikasa merunduk dan mengecup leher Jean. Dia memeluk tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pada kulit Jean.

Jean merasa Mikasa baru saja meyakinkannya lagi. Dan dirinya pun baru saja meyakinkan Mikasa lagi. Mereka terlelap dengan perasaan teryakinkan oleh satu sama lain.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n:  
> Endingnya jelek banget tapi saya udah gak tau mau diakhiri kayak gimana:) DAN INI KAYAKNYA ADEGAN SEKS YANG PALING DETAIL YANG PERNAH SAYA TULIS HHHH MALOE ///// walaupun gak eksplisit tapi ya ... gitu. Uhuk.


End file.
